The time of a dreamy waltz
by Tovarich
Summary: It all started so perfectly, so joyfully. It all started with a warm kitchen filled with laughter. With two lovers embraced in a romantic dance. stories, however, don't always end as happily as they begin.


Arthur walked as fast as he could, his thick scarf protecting the lower half of his face from the stinging wind. Despite the uncomfortable cold and damp atmosphere, he was grinning under the warm fabric. He couldn't wait to get back to the flat he shared with Alfred after a whole day without seeing his sunny boyfriend.

As he finally opened the front door, he was greeted with the soft scent of warm chocolate. His smile widened as he slowly took off his scarf and coat, green eyes scanning the narrow entrance hall. It seemed like Alfred hadn't heard him coming in. A sly smirk spread on his chapped lips, swallowing back the chuckles that threaten to reveal his position. With silent steps he entered the kitchen. There stood his love, facing away from the kitchen's door. He seemed to be focused on some cooking, carefully reading a recipe book, even as Arthur approached, green eyes fixedly staring at his prey. Fluid, silent movements lead him right behind the taller man. He found it rather cute, how Alfred was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't even notice someone was standing right behind him.

Arthur decided to take advantage of this to mess with his beloved. He stood on his toes, careful not to touch Alfred. With his mouth next to Alfred's ear, he whispered in a husky voice "Hey darling, I'm home."

A loud scream of both surprise and fear came out of his boyfriend's throat as he abruptly turned around, hitting Arthur's jaw with his shoulder in the process. He stood facing the intruder, eyes wide, holding a spatula in his shaking hands. Arthur couldn't contain his laughter now. Despite the searing pain in his lower jaw, the sight of Alfred pointing the dirty tool at him as if it was a weapon was just too amusing.

"Arthur! Don't ever do that again! You wanna give me a heart attack?" Alfred squealed, his right hand clutching his chest in a dramatic manner. Behind his glasses, his blue eyes were wide with fright. The tension in his shoulders told Arthur how panicked Alfred had really been.

Arthur actually felt a bit guilty, he hadn't meant to scare Alfred so much. Concerned emeralds found Alfred's blue eyes. He tightly hugged the younger man, whispering apologetic words against his honey blond hair, peppering little kisses all over his head. He wanted to show Alfred how much he loved him. he wanted to see Alfred's bright smile again, to bask in the warmth of his adoration.

With his arms securely wrapped around Alfred in a protective embrace, Arthur buried his nose in Alfred's shoulder. His hands rubbed soothing circles on Alfred's back, trying to calm his nerves. He felt Alfred's breathing on his hair, it was still a bit quick but not shuddering as it was a few moments earlier. Arthur closed his eyes, inhaling Alfred's scent. He always smelt so good. A warm and welcoming scent that never failed to make him happy.

Arthur felt himself drifting off and let himself go. A content smile graced his features. He felt safe in Alfred's arms, there was no reason to fight this delicious haziness. All strength left his body, he was nothing more than a ragdoll in his lover's embrace. He could feel Alfred relax too, there were no tremors in his breathing, no strain in his muscles. No worries burdened him, his thoughts were filled with Alfred, there was no place for anything else among the overwhelming feelings of love and comfort.

Suddenly, a waltz started playing, seemingly out of nowhere. Arthur didn't question it though. His eyes locked with Alfred's, getting lost in those two pools of infinity. His heartbeat quickened as Alfred took his hand and they started dancing on the harmonious melody. Alfred's movements were a bit clumsy at first, earning him an airy chuckle from Arthur, but the both wouldn't have traded this moment for anything in the world. Dancing in their cramped kitchen, smiling and laughing, this was heaven. Alfred's warmth spread throughout Arthur's body as they moved in unison on the rhythm of the music.

Their eyes met, two gazes full of admiration and care for each other.

"I love you. I love you so much." Alfred whispered against Arthur's jaw with a tender grin.

Although the words made Arthur's heart flutter, he frowned, biting on his lower lip. Something wasn't right.

However, as Alfred continued to shower him with proofs of his endless affection, telling him how perfect he was, Arthur chose to ignore this gnawing feeling. It was probably only a stupid impression, nothing worth wasting such a delightful moment. Hazy happiness quickly covered any concern.

Nonetheless, the music was growing louder and louder. So loud he couldn't hear Alfred's voice anymore. He felt Alfred's lips move on his cheek, but the voice got lost on its way to his eardrums.

Now Arthur couldn't dismiss it anymore. There was no place left for doubt. The whole situation felt too unreal. Anxiety started to make its way all through his body, creating a tight knot in his stomach. The deafening music drowned everything else in a tuneful frenzy.

With his thick eyebrows knit in a deep scowl, Arthur opened his eyes.

As daylight greets him, the only thing he can see is a cold, white wall. He lies in this large bed he once shared with his beloved. Alone. He's holding a pillow tightly against his chest. Despite the thick blanket he's tangled in, cold shivers run through his whole body. Tears gather in his eyes, like raindrops on vibrant green leaves. They never spill, though. They dry before they can form wet trails on his porcelain skin. His lips are hermetically closed, letting no sound, no whine, no cry exit.

He lies there, staring unblinkingly at the plain surface in front of him. He doesn't think, he doesn't feel, he barely breathes.

He doesn't want to get up. He doesn't want to do all those insignificant tasks he has to accomplish daily. Why bother, what's the point? There is none. Such is the harsh truth he had tried to conceal under a thin layer of normality. All he wants is to remain in this fortress filled with memories of Alfred, protected from reality.

Arthur shifts to lie on his back, blankly staring at the white ceiling. Ignoring the melancholic melody that still reaches his ears.


End file.
